


The Bathroom Floor

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was loud, it was sweaty and God, was it ever good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathroom Floor

The music was pounding in my ears and I couldn't even begin to differentiate between the noises that enveloped me. Sweaty arms bumped against mine as I danced, my friends to my right and strangers to my left. Niall and his alpha, Liam danced together and I could see out of the corner of my eye the way Niall was moving his hips against the alpha. I could also see how Liam was responding and it looked like my friend was going to get what he wanted tonight. My breathing was heavy and I was tipsy to say the least. When a person came up behind me and grabbed my hips I just giggled and went along with it. Our bodies moved to the music and I could feel by the way he was pressing against me what he wanted.

"Mine or yours?"He whispered and I laughed.

"The bathroom floor." 

"As you wish."I was yanked off the dance floor and into the bathroom, the door was locked and I was face to face with the tall man I'd been rubbing my ass against just seconds before. His eyes were so green and his hair was dark brown. I was glad a gorgeous, drunk alpha had decided he wanted me instead of some of the others out there. He looked me up and down and giggled, pulling his lips to mine.

"What's your name?"He asked.

"Louis, what's yours?" 

"Harry."He answered, kissing me again before flipping me around so I had my face pressed against the greasy wall. I unbuttoned my trousers and he pulled them down to my ankles. After my boxers has been yanked down as well, I was fully exposed. I gasped when those giant hands of his kneaded my ass roughly.

"Harry."I whined. He laughed as I felt slick drip down my leg. He kissed around my thighs, and if I expected him to just thrust into me and go at it, I was wrong. He dragged it out, soft kisses on my thighs, my arse, everywhere except where I wanted him.

"Can I eat you out Lou?"He asked quietly and I almost choked, digging my fingers into the wall.

"Yes, please."With that I felt my ass cheeks being spread apart and a tongue licking into me. I let out a shaky breath, reaching a hand behind me to get a handful of his hair, pulling lightly. I let out a moan, more like a whine really, which seemed to encourage him.

"Har-Harry."I stuttered, trying to pull away from him. He pulled me back into his tongue, and I cried out, almost screaming as I came. I let out shaky breath after shaky breath as he kissed up my back and shoulders to my neck. I felt him press against me, and then line his cock up. I sucked in a deep breath as he pushed inside me.

"God Lou."He whispered, barely giving me a minute before he was moving. Every thrust hitting exactly where I needed it to, causing noises to erupt from my mouth that I didn't know I could make.

"So pretty, those noises you make."He whispered, kissing just under my ear. His hot breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Oh fuck Lou, you're so perfect. God."He breathed, moaning in my ear. The hand he had on my hip rubbed circles into my hip bone, slowly moving until his hand wrapped around my dick, pumping quickly, in time with the pace we were going.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck."I whined and Harry grunted in response."Shit Harry, oh my God harder."I begged. He granted my request, pulling my hips back to his as he thrust faster.

"You going to cum?"He asked. I nodded yes, unable to let out any sounds, except for moans. He chuckled, pulling his hand off of me and using them to simply keep me in place.

"Come on then."I let out a deep groan and then a cry of Harry's name as I came for the second time that night. I clenched down on a forming knot, only making it expand quicker as the owner choked on his own groans. Harry only thrust twice more before he knotted inside me. I let out a laugh as I leaned backwards against him. He supported me, as I was having trouble standing, and manoeuvred us so we were sitting on the floor. I breathed and he kissed over my neck. He nuzzled me lovingly and rubbed his hand over my stomach.

"Hey Lou, do you want to go out with me?"He asked.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you."I answered, giggling."Isn't this backwards?" 

"Maybe, but it's perfect."He answered, continuing his kissing and loving. I was glad this drunk alpha had decided he wanted me.


End file.
